Department Store Rendezvous
by simplyme7196
Summary: An LP oneshot of an idea that just came to me. AUish, set in a random time, as if they were moving in together. Fun, quick one-chapter story.


**A/N-Okay, I was in a hardware store and this story just came to me. It is basically a smutty oneshot. Everything is pretty much explained in the story. Also, this is my first time writing something like this so feel free to tell me if it sucked. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill. Or department stores.**

Easing into the parking space, Lucas shifted the car into park and turned the engine off. He glanced over at Peyton and smiled. Turning back to his door, he let himself out of the vintage black Mercury Comet and waited for Peyton to cross the front of the car.

Once Peyton was by his side he grinned and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. He just loved to feel her, and her hands were silky smooth to the touch.

As they were walking side by side into the store, Peyton reached their tangled hands up to her mouth and sweetly kissed them. Giving a sideways glance over to Lucas she smirked and kept on walking, knowing she was being overly affectionate, even for him

Soon they both crossed the threshold and the automatic sliding doors let them into the giant hardware store. Peyton was always amazed at the size of the stores. She knew how much they needed to stock, but there was something so intimidating about stores the size of 15 houses.

Neglecting a cart, they decided the keep walking, heading to the area they needed supplies from. It had been a month since Lucas asked Peyton to move in with him, so now they were shopping for typical household necessities. Since Peyton was always changing her tastes when it came to décor, there were frequent trips to stores such as these. Normally Lucas would have been annoyed, but he was getting the chance to live with his girlfriend, so he didn't mind as much.

While they were only there to look at the light fixtures, they somehow ended up lost in the lumber section in the back of the store. Neither of them knew how it happened, but with the giant size of the building, they weren't completely surprised. These places always seemed to be too large for they're own good, it was a wonder anyone stayed on track.

Since they were already in the wood section, Peyton got curious and was tempted to look at the different types of hardwood floor they might need.

"Hey Luke, what do you think about cherry wood for the kitchen?"

"Peyt, we didn't come here for wood, we came here for a lamp. Besides, who said we were getting hardwood floors?"

Peyton bit her lip and innocently smiled at Lucas, "Well, since we're already here, why not? I mean, what if we decide on something and it turns out to be perfect? Then you'll thank me for thinking ahead of time." She smiled brightly, knowing she could convince him if she put on her pout and looked innocent enough.

Lucas groaned, he never could resist Peyton's adorable ways, "Alright, but quickly, there's a game on TV tonight and I wanna catch at least some of it."

"I'll be quick, I promise."

"Okay, well, the cherry is okay, but I think the mahogany would look better with the red you picked out. I just think that the cherry wood makes the kitchen a little too dark, don't you think?"

"You are asking me, who had my walls red and black all through high school if it would be too dark? Do you know who you are moving in with?" She laughed, Peyton was only teasing, but it was fun to play around.

Lucas looked down and smirked, "Point taken. But I just like the mahogany better. I don't want my mom coming over to the house and thinking we went all crazy with the dark apartment."

"I am not crazy!"

"I'm not saying you are, but do you really want people coming over and thinking we joined a cult?"

"Well...no, I guess not." She huffed, it was always so hard to choose which color combinations she liked best.

"Okay, great. So now can we just get the lamp and go?"

Peyton sighed, "Hold your horses, buster. A few more minutes, I need to think about it, alright?"

"Fine, but hurry it up."

So Peyton stood in front of the giant displays of hardwood flooring glancing back and forth between the two types, mumbling pros and cons for both. She wasn't always this picky, but when it came to her living place, she _had _to be picky.

Lucas, after strolling up an down the aisle numerous times and rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's inability to make a decision, sat on the stool across the way from where Peyton was standing. Soon after he heard an announcement, and realized they only had 20 minutes to get out of the store before closing.

"Peyt, come on, it shouldn't have taken this long, pick already." Lucas impatiently pleaded, and his mind started wandering.

Possibly without even knowing it, Peyton shifted her weight from one foot to the next, letting her long, lean legs more visible to Lucas. He instantly decided it was a good thing Peyton wore a skirt that day. Even when she wasn't trying to be seductive, the way she had a confused look on her face, and the stance she was holding was rubbing Lucas the right way.

Lucas stood up from his stool and without a word wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He squeezed her tight and continued tracing a trail of kisses from her neck up to the junction at her jawline. Lucas started sucking at the special spot right behind her ear and closed his eyes as her scent intoxicated his mind.

Peyton was beginning to feel the effects of Lucas' kisses, but refused to give in. If she paid attention to him, then she knew she would lose all will and her decisions would never be made.

"Luke, come on, stop it, I have to choose this."

Lucas didn't respond and only switched sides, not making his mark on the right side of her neck. He unconsciously started rubbing her sides, wasting away Peyton's self-control even more.

Finally, taking control of the situation, Peyton turned around and grabbed Lucas' face to stop him from kissing her.

"Lucas, we can't do this here. I know you would rather be home, and so would I, but if we don't ever do these things, then there won't be a home to go back to, alright?" Peyton was slightly flushed, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Lucas was having an effect on her.

Lucas only smirked and let Peyton turn back around to the flooring before stepping forward once again and twisting her around suddenly. Before she had a chance to protest he smashed his lips onto hers for a much needed and long awaited kiss. While her mouth was opened in surprise, he took advantage and slipped his tongue sensually in her mouth. Peyton moaned in protest but soon stopped once she relaxed. Something about Lucas made her do that.

Peyton let herself sink into the kiss for a few seconds before she realized where they were. She pushed him off immediately and stepped back.

"Lucas, what are you thinking?! I told you, we can't do stuff like that here, and I'm sorry that your libido is acting up, but it has to wait until we are somewhere a little more private."

Peyton started to walk away, leaving a slightly stunned Lucas, until he realized what was happening and pulled Peyton back to him. "Hey, wait a second. I'm sorry, sometimes I can't help myself." He smiled, his boyish charm trying to win her over. "I'm just a little riled up, and you happen to look extra sexy today, it was hard to resist you."

She playfully rolled her eyes, _damn that Scott charm _she thought. "No need to be sorry, just don't let it happen again." Peyton tried to hold a stern face, but her efforts were futile as her smile broke through. She leaned up to give him a quick peck before they left, but he wanted more.

Lucas held on to her when she tried to pull away, and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His lips worked their magic, and soon Peyton was falling under his spell. Lucas used his tongue to trace her closed lips until they opened for him. Once he had achieved success, he probed her mouth with his own tongue and wrapped his arms again around her waist.

Will power slowly fading, Peyton gave in and draped her arms around his neck, getting into the kiss just as much as he was. Lucas pulled her closer and started backing her into the wall behind her. She followed his footsteps and soon he had her pinned against the adjacent wall moving his arms up and down her sides.

She was like silk to his fingers and the subtle curves of her body did wonders for his imagination. Peyton, still being sucked into his kisses, started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and running her tiny fingers through his soft blonde hair.

They only came up for air when they needed to, and as soon as they took a deep breath they dived right back in for more and lustfully started rocking their bodies against one another. Lucas started moving his hands to the hem of her shirt, and rubbing it up inch by inch. When he had it up to the underside of her breast his lips her mouth and attended to her stomach, leaving soft kisses on her torso.

Peyton let out a sigh of pleasure and played with his hair as his fingers and kisses left her feeling hot and bothered. Her head rolled back against the wall as he moved her shirt up even further, kissing a trail up between her breasts before removing the shirt completely. Her curls shook out from the shirt and he stared in awe at the half-naked body he loved to worship.

Almost immediately he went back to kissing her now bruised lips and moved his hands softly over her lower back. He moaned at the contact of her creamy skin and soon felt himself become overheated. Peyton, feeling a tad at a disadvantage, quickly eased his shirt up over his head, moving her fingers over his rippled abs and muscled arms. His many hours at the gym were definitely showing.

Peyton was the one to break the kiss now as she flipped them around and pushed him against the wall. She wanted to be in control for awhile. Peyton started a trail from his lips to his jaw to his pulse point and down his happy trail. Lucas closed his eyes in ecstasy and buried his hands wrist-deep in Peyton's golden curls. He had always loved them, and they were amazing to have when they were making love. Her curls made her unique, and they gave him lots of pleasure when in the act.

As Peyton descended his torso, she slowly and teasingly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. While a slight evidence of Lucas' arousal was evident, Peyton wanted to make the process even harder to bear. She eased herself onto her knees and smirked up at his pleased face before focusing on the task at hand. Lowering his jeans bit by bit, she left kisses at the place where his boxers met skin and hears him sigh in frustration. Peyton smiled a little and hooked her small fingers into his boxers. In a quick motion she yanked them down and felt herself become even more turned on by his now blatant arousal.

Peyton trailed a kiss up his length and then proceeded to lick the tip of him. A few drops of pre-cum came leaking out and she pushed her mouth onto his erect cock. Lucas moaned loudly and gripped her head, letting her know he was loving the attention. Peyton slowly and tauntingly began to suck him, just enough to leave him wanting more. As she was doing this, her hands weren't idle, moving up and down his legs and stomach, giving the rest of his body the same attention.

"Peyt, oh god...", his voice trailed off, incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

When she knew he was close, she pulled away and stood up, staring into his confused yet satisfied face. Opening his eyes, which were many shades darker with lust, he looked intensely into her eyes and grabbed her arms, spinning her around and once again pinning her to the wall behind them. He rubbed against her, trying to bring relief to erected dick. Lucas hiked up her skirt, and smoothed circles on her legs, which he loved to touch. His right hand slowly, at the same pace as her previous actions, inched it's way to the inside of her thigh. Peyton gripped his back a little tighter, and closed her eyes at the tension building inside of her.

Lucas used his fingers to move her underwear out of the way and started rubbing them against her heat. Peyton groaned and although her legs were becoming wobbly, his strong arms kept her in place. Suddenly Lucas slipped one finger inside of Peyton, feeling her obvious wetness. He leaned his forehead against hers, and grunted at the contact. He moved another finger inside of her and pushed back and forth, causing the fire inside Peyton to build.

"Luke, yes, right there...", Peyton sighed, losing her inhibitions quickly.

Soon Peyton flew over the edge, her climax hitting her sooner than expected and she moaned out loud at the feelings erupting inside of her. Lucas let out a contented sigh, grinning to himself at the sight of her coming.

However, Lucas was still fully aroused, and he clearly hadn't had enough of Peyton. He removed his fingers and quickly discarded of her underwear, not caring where it landed. Lucas gripped her ass and lifted her to him, longing to have her legs wrapped around him. Peyton complied, waiting to have Lucas inside of her. Immediately he entered her, slipping into her more than ready center, and groaned at the feeling. Peyton moaned, and soon they were rocking back and forth. He moved inside and out of her, both hands on either side of her on the wall. Peyton had her arms wrapped around Lucas' neck, and brought him into an erotic kiss, entwining their tongues with as much passion as they were feeling.

Picking up speed, Lucas buried his head into Peyton's neck, her sweet scent filling his mind as he guided himself faster and faster into her. Peyton felt herself nearing, and her breathing became erratic as she felt her second climax of the night building.

The tempo having increased to dangerous speeds, Lucas whispered to Peyton, "Baby, come with me..."

"I'm almost there, just hold on..."

Lucas reached a hand down and rubbed her clit, hoping to bring her at her peak at the same time as him. It seemed to do the trick as Peyton quickly screamed, indicating she had reached her breaking point. Lucas also came, spilling into her as he screamed her name. Thrusting a few more times before pulling out, he let her down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her torso before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Peyton, clearly spent, let her head fall back against the wall and tried to get her breathing under control. Her tired body relaxed before she opened her eyes again to find Lucas smirking back at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, that is definitely something, come on, don't be shy now."

"Well, its just that it didn't take you much convincing. I'm not trying to be a jackass, but now I know which ways to get you _distracted_."

Peyton huffed, and rolled her eyes as she smirked before turning to get her shirt and her underwear. Once slipping them both on, she reached over for Lucas, who had already finished dressing, and grabbed his hand again. He smiled sweetly before reaching up and cupping her face to bring her into a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Peyt."

Peyton grinned at Lucas before replying, "I love you too, Luke."

Without having anything to purchase, Peyton and Lucas made their long trek up to the front of the store and to the automatic sliding doors. Only the doors didn't automatically slide. Assuming maybe something was wrong with them, Peyton walked over to the manual doors, only to find those too were locked. Frowning, Peyton looked over to Lucas who just looked around the store and realized they were the only ones left.

"Great, look what happened! You got me '_distracted'_ and now we're stuck here in this big creepy store all alone!" Peyton mocked him, sighing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Relax, Peyt, its fine. We have phones, and we can call someone. We'll find a way out of here."

So Lucas called the store manager's number that was listed on the wall and walked back over to where Peyton was sitting on the bench.

"So what did he say? Is he coming to get us out of here?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he's coming, but he said it might be awhile. There's some pretty heavy traffic and there was an accident outside of town. He said probably about an hour before he gets here."

"Well, it beats being here all night. So what do we do til then?"

Lucas got that smirk on his face once again, and gave Peyton a mischievous look. "Well, we could always check out the bathtubs..."

XXXXX

**A/N-Let me know what you think, did it suck? Did it rock? Any review is great. I know the ending is a little unlikely, but it fit with the story. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
